


Teach Me

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Georgie asks Bill to teach him how to masturbate
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Georgie was now ten years old and started hitting puberty, it was getting harder and harder for Bill to not do anything that could get him in trouble everyday. He’s had a crush on his little brother for as long as he could remember, at first he thought it was just how he felt as an older brother but he eventually realized it was something else. That was until this night and Georgie asked him something he never expected to hear from him, he had asked why his penis was hard and if he could help him. Bill was now teaching Georgie about puberty and masturbation. Georgie said he didn’t understand that much and if he could show him, Bill stuttered out a yes and told him to pull down his pants and underwear, Georgie followed his older brothers commands freeing his four inch penis. Bill blushed a little at the sight and felt his own dick harden at the sight. Bill then moved his hand to his brother’s penis and slowly started giving him a hand job. Georgie started moaning some at that, with Bill telling him to be quiet in case their parents wake up, and he tried his best to keep them quiet. After about four minutes Georgie had his first dry orgasm with a moan that Bill loved the sound of. Georgie then quietly asked if he could do the same to him. Bill was surprised at that question and blushed some but eventually said yes and took off his pants and underwear freeing his six inch penis and Georgie immediately put his hand around it and started mirroring Bill’s actions from before, Bill started moaning as Georgie was apparently a quick learner and was quite good at giving him a hand job. After six minutes Bill came moaning Georgie’s name, he than grabbed some tissues and cleaned up his cum, normally he’d eat it but decided for now to not do that. Georgie than asked what that was and Bill replied that it was cum and that eventually Georgie would make some as well, he then did something he didn’t expect to do and leaned down to kiss Georgie on the lips. He almost immediately pulled away but Georgie simply kissed him back and they both said they loved each other and went to bed cuddling, both wondering if it would happen again, and Bill if it might go further eventually.


	2. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's blowjobs

Bill and Georgie had continued helping each other out, both liking how they were able to make the other feel. It had been like that for a couple months now, just doing hand jobs but Bill had thought about going a little further, not much but just blowjobs. Bill also wondered how much longer it would last, if this thing they had would always be there or it would eventually go away, he was happy it was happening for now (and that Richie finally stopped trying to set him up with people, with enough insistence on his part that he was fine), of course no one knew about this, and he was perfectly fine with that as he was sure even if the Losers did accept it he wouldn’t want to do anything in public with them when Stan, Richie, and Eddie were all dating, they were already enough in private. Eventually with some deliberation Bill decided to ask Georgie if they could do something else tonight once it was time for that.  
When it was time he asked Georgie if they could try something different that required both of them to be there, while he was a little confused about what was going to happen Georgie was excited to do something more with his brother. Bill said they’d still take off their clothes and for him to sit at the edge of the bed, and Georgie followed his brothers orders. Bill then moved off of his bed and sat on the floor in front of him and started stroking Georgie’s dick to get it hard. In the few months since they started Georgie had grown a little, but not much so it wasn’t hard for Bill to take it into his mouth. The younger brother almost instantly moaned at the feeling and instinctively moved his hands to Bill’s hair. Bill swirled his tongue a little around the tip before moving his head further taking it all in his mouth. Bill loved hearing all the moans he was making his brother make from blowing him and continued blowing him at a slow pace before picking up his pace getting more sweet moans out of Georgie. Georgie accidentally pulled at Bill’s hair but Bill liked that and moaned around his dick, it only took a few more licks for Georgie to have another dry orgasm, Bill then pulled off of his dick and asked how he did. Georgie replied that it felt really good and asked if he could do the same to him. Bill moved to the bed and got on it before telling Georgie to remember to breathe and take breaks if he has to, to which he replied it shouldn’t be too different from having popsicles before taking the tip of his big brother’s six inch dick in his mouth and licking around it some causing Bill to moan at the new feeling. Georgie slowly started moving his head further on it getting a few more inches before resting some, Bill moved his hands to his brother’s hair and rubbed his head a little and said he was doing a good job for his first time. Admittedly he had looked this past summer at Georgie sucking at popsicles and thinking about what it would be like if it was his dick instead and it felt even better than he thought it would. Georgie then removed his mouth from Bill’s dick saying thanks and taking a few breaths and going back on it, this time going all the way down causing Bill to moan his name. Georgie loved hearing Bill moan, both just in general and his name so he eagerly continued moving his head back and forth on his dick occasionally stopping at the tip to lick some as he also liked the taste of the pre-cum. Bill slowly started to use his hands to guide Georgie along, as well as occasionally thrusting forward. It only took a few more seconds before Bill told Georgie he was going to cum soon, Georgie only moaned around his dick and continued wanting to taste his brothers cum, and he did soon as with only a few more thrusts Bill came into his brother’s mouth. Georgie eagerly swallowed as much of it as he could before getting back on Bill’s bed and kissing his brother on the mouth. They then said they’d definitely do this again before cuddling to sleep.


End file.
